ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Crossover Dreams (TV Series)/Quotes
The Good, The Bad, and the The Magnificent Seven *the seven are about to leave the village Blondie: You'll do much better on the other side of the border. There you can steal cattle, hold up trains... all you have to face is sheriff, marshall. Once I rob a bank in Texas; your government get after me with a whole army... whole army! One little bank. Is clear the meaning: in Texas, only Texans can rob banks. Ha ha. *look at him in silence *Blondie: Adios! Whoa! *Chris Adams: Ouch! Enchanted Thunder Enchanted Thunder Intro Sketch (Live Action) *Judge Randolph: Kaffee from the judge's bench Consider yourself in contempt! *Lt. Daniel Kaffee: Prince Edward, did you order the Code Red? *Judge Randolph: You don't have to answer that question! *Prince Edward: I'll answer the question! *Kaffee *Prince Edward: You want answers? *Lt. Daniel Kaffee: I think I'm entitled to. *Prince Edward: You want answers? *Lt. Daniel Kaffee: I WANT THE TRUTH! *Prince Edward: YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH! *pauses *Prince Edward: Son, we live in a world that has fantasy, and those fantasy have to be guarded by knights with swords. Who's gonna do it? You? You, Robert Phillip? I have a greater responsibility than you could possibly fathom. You weep for Queen Narissa and you curse the Marines. You have that luxury. You have the luxury of not knowing what I know; that Queen Narissa's death, while tragic, probably saved lives. And my existence, while grotesque and incomprehensible to you, *saves lives*. You don't want the truth because deep down in places you don't talk about at parties, you want me on that wall. You need me on that wall. We use words like honor, code, loyalty. We use these words as the backbone of a life spent defending something. You use them as a punchline. I have neither the time nor the inclination to explain myself to a man who rises and sleeps under the blanket of the very freedom that I provide, and then questions the manner in which I provide it! I would rather you just said "thank you" and went on your way, Otherwise, I suggest you pick up a weapon and stand a post. Either way, I don't give a *damn* what you think you are entitled to! *Lt. Daniel Kaffee: Did you order the code red? *Prince Edward: I did the job I... *Lt. Daniel Kaffee: him *DID YOU ORDER THE FUCKING CODE RED?* *Prince Edward: (pulls out the sword) SILENCE! *court in gasps *Prince Edward: *AND YES, YOU'RE GOD DAMN RIGHT I DID!* *Lawyer: Objection, your owner. It's believe that Gisbelle and Prince Edward had find a divorce dating with the wrong man. *Lt. Daniel Kaffee: What? *Lawyer: Him! *Robert Phillip: Edward, stop! It wasn't my fault for having a relationship with Giselle. *Rapper: YEAH, YOU SUCK. *Prince Edward: I said Silence. *Ltd. Daniel Kaffee: Alright alright Edward that's enough, that's an order! Calm down, please, now. Put the sword down, please. And let's talk. *Edward drops the sword *Ltd. Daniel Kaffee: Let the judge over that that, OK! Now, if you don't code red. Do you, have the truth? *Prince Edward: My truth is, I need to see, Giselle. *Lt. Daniel Kaffee: You're fucking asshole. CASE DISMISSED.